


Interrupted

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Radioactive [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (If I'm honest), Anal Sex, Begging, Coitus Interruptus, Concealing incestuous erections and other awkward things one deals with in Nargothrond, Demanding Curufin, Intimate Osanwe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin's brother comes to him in the night. But so does a knock on the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. I started this in June and finished a few weeks ago and have been sitting on it, vaguely wondering if it has a point or was entirely indulgent. I have decided it doesn't, and probably is, and that's okay. Or rather, the point is to write some needy Curufin, some smug Celegorm, and some flustered Celebrimbor. Since I'm heading out of town, I figured it was nice to have something to post in my absence, pointless or not.

Celegorm came to him late, smelling of the stables and of fresh air. Curufin could not remember when he had last ridden abroad with his brother, and part of him wanted to turn over and bury his nose in Celegorm’s hair, to smell the wild on him. But he was more than half asleep and mostly he hoped that Celegorm would be quiet and leave his rest undisturbed.

It was, of course, too much to hope for.

The mattress dipped and the blankets tugged around Curufin’s shoulders as Celegorm slid into bed with him and made a fuss about getting settled amongst the blankets and pillows.

“Be still!” hissed Curufin at last, after Celegorm had yanked the pillow from under his head apparently by accident. “Valar, you couldn’t make more of a disturbance if you tried.”

“Oh, Curvo, did I wake you?” Celegorm was all innocence. “Goodness, I am sorry.” He wriggled closer so that his body pressed against Curufin’s back. “What a clumsy fool I am, to be sure.”

“I see right through you, you know,” said Curufin, as Celegorm sneaked an arm around his waist and nuzzled against his neck. “I know you can move without sound, I know you could easily get into bed without disturbing me. You wanted to wake me for – ”

“For what?” Celegorm nibbled on Curufin’s ear.

Curufin shivered as Celegorm’s tongue traced the line of his ear. “For _that_.”

“Oh, maybe, maybe not. Who can say? I am so wildly unpredictable.”

“You’re as predictable as peat,” Curufin growled, and rolled over to pin Celegorm to the mattress.

Celegorm widened his eyes so that Curufin could see the whites, even in the dark. “Now this I did not expect. So insatiable, dear brother.” But there was a smirk in his voice as he ran his hands up Curufin’s legs and tugged his thighs apart so that he settled down on Celegorm’s lap. “Not at all what I was anticipating.”

Curufin shut up this obvious nonsense by kissing him, which was equally obviously what Celegorm had wanted.

Celegorm always slept naked, and Curufin’s nightshirt was quickly a thing of memory as Celegorm laid him bare with expert hands and pulled their bodies together. “I think you being woken in the night for love is better than you being woken in the morning,” he murmured in Curufin’s ear. “You are less irascible at midnight than at dawn.”

“It is long past midnight,” Curufin pointed out, not actually disagreeing. He sank down on his brother’s cock without further preparation, gritting his teeth at the sensation but grinning at how Celegorm moaned.

Whatever Celegorm said about Curufin’s irascibility, the hour was far closer to dawn than midnight when a knock came at the door. Curufin, who had been starting to breathe harder and deeper, feeling his orgasm creep close, stilled in Celegorm’s arms. Celegorm gave a muffled sigh into Curufin's shoulder but didn’t stop moving.

“Who is it?” barked Curufin, trying not to move his hips to meet Celegorm’s steady thrusts. “It’s the middle of the night, go away.”

“It’s me.” Celebrimbor’s voice drifted through the wood, and Curufin grabbed Celegorm’s hip hard to make him stop. He was _so close_ , by the Valar. “Atar? I need to talk to you.”

“Did you lock the door?” Curufin hissed at Celegorm, who was ignoring Curufin’s sharp fingers and still had a tight grasp around his waist. Rather than stopping, he was moving his hand almost carelessly down the line of Curufin’s pelvis to his groin.

“Hm, lock the door? Oh, maybe, maybe not. You know how careless I am.”

“Now is not the time for your – ” Curufin tried not to think too much about an unlocked door being all that kept them from any prying eyes. It was doing nothing to keep him from thrusting into Celegorm’s fist. “Oh, never mind. We can talk in the morning, Tyelpe,” he called, impatiently, as he forced himself to focus on the fact that quite beyond prying eyes, it was his _son_ who risked walking in on them. “You know I hate being woken.”

The doorknob rattled, and both of them caught their breaths for a second before seeing that it held.

“Guess I locked it after all,” murmured Celegorm, and kissed Curufin’s neck.

“Hush,” said Curufin, trying to push him away and failing as instead his hand stroked through Celegorm’s hair.

“I’m sorry to have woken you, but since you’re up now, at least,” there was a touch of desperation in Celebrimbor’s voice. “Please, Father, we need to talk.”

“In the morning, Tyelpe. Go to bed.”

“Oh, go on,” muttered Celegorm, as Curufin’s fingers carded irresistibly through his hair. “Talk to the boy.”

Curufin looked at him, his fingers stilling. “You can’t be serious.”

“See what he needs. You don’t have to do it while I’m still inside you, though I don’t mind.”

“You are serious. Damn you…” Cursing softly, Curufin pulled free of his brother’s arms and rolled naked out of bed.

Celegorm watched him go with a lazy grin, his gaze flicking down. “You’re going to want to cover…certain things.”

“ _Obviously_.” Curufin grabbed a robe and shot Celegorm a look. They were speaking in such low whispers that more than half their conversation was nonverbal. “Are you going to conceal yourself in any way?”

Celegorm rolled over and pulled up the covers. “Ahh, he won’t even notice me.”

Curufin took a moment to compose himself, to try and slow the hot throb of arousal in his loins and the excited pound of his heart. He was glad at least that his skin didn’t flush too obviously, but he checked once to make sure he was adequately concealed beneath his robe before sliding back the lock and opening the door.

Celebrimbor was pacing the hallway in a loose linen shirt over simple breeches. He hadn’t washed from the forges and his hair was mussed like he’d been running his fingers through it, a nervous gesture that Curufin recognized.

“What is so important it cannot wait for morning?”

“I overheard a conversation,” said Celebrimbor, still pacing. “Between Edrahil, and – some guard, I don’t know his name. They were talking about _us_ , about you and Celegorm in particular.”

For a moment, Curufin’s mind leaped to the possibility that the gossips knew who was keeping him occupied these many nights; that the court spies knew just who was in his bed at this very moment. _It is not enough that they are kinslayers and interlopers, but violators of taboo as well, committing abominations of the flesh…_ He dismissed the thought as over-reactive; he was clearly distracted and overly preoccupied with –

– _with Celegorm’s wicked fingers on his skin, Celegorm’s warm lips on his throat, his brother’s prick deep inside him_ –  

Curufin mentally shook himself. When had he become so easily distracted? He kept his face composed, and dragged himself back to what his son was saying so earnestly.

“…as I was coming up from the east wing. They didn’t see me, so I stopped and listened. They were speaking with such _hatred,_ father, of our ‘ilk’.” Celebrimbor’s face twisted unhappily. “Such distrust.”

Curufin tried not to roll his eyes and sigh, ignoring the relief that came with his impatience. _This is nothing new, then; they do not know._

“Are you not used to this by now? Even where we are ostensibly welcomed, we are resented by the small, the petty, the grudge-holders. These people have no power, Tyelpe. Ignore them. And do not rouse me in the night simply because your feelings are bruised.” He made to turn away, but Celebrimbor forestalled him.

“It is not just that! Edrahil spoke of his doubts on your – our – honesty, his disquiet at your – our – friendship with the king. He thinks Finrod is foolish to trust us, blinded by affection for family and an overly good heart, and he spoke of others, on the council as well, who felt the same. They plan to go to the king, to try and convince him to give less regard to Fëanorion presence and opinion, and eventually, to turn us out.” Celebrimbor looked genuinely distressed. “After all this time, I thought we might be welcome here. I thought we had proven our worth, and our trustworthiness. Surely we have friends in Nargothrond…” He trailed off, and Curufin felt a surge of exasperated fondness for his overly soft-hearted son. It truly bothered Celebrimbor to think they might be unloved; he had truly started to think of Nargothrond as home, rather than as a respite, a necessary stopover on the way to better things. It would almost be charming, if it weren’t so wildly uncalled for.

“What if they cast us out?” There was a strange expression on Celebrimbor’s face; at once very young, and very, very weary. “Atar, I am so tired of fleeing.”

Ignoring the sudden clench of his heart at Celebrimbor’s distress, Curufin answered brusquely, and with utter certainty. “We will not be cast out.”

“But – ”

“Felagund _will not_ cast us out.” Curufin knew he spoke the truth, and he let his surety permeate every word. “Edrahil is a malcontent who worries his position as slavering lapdog is endangered. He is no threat to us; he is weak and small and does not have the king’s ear, or heart.” He smiled thinly. “His yaps will be as no more than the whining of a child.”

“But for those with gentle hearts, a child’s cry is meant to be assuaged not ignored,” Celebrimbor persisted. “Finrod will not simply dismiss the fears of a trusted servant.”

“But just a servant, nevertheless.” Curufin waved his hand indifferently, and then, remembering how Celegorm would back up words of comfort or assertion with touch, laid his hand on Celebrimbor’s shoulder. “I appreciate your concerns, and that you came to me with them. But I assure you that we have nothing to worry about.”

Celebrimbor stared at the hand on his shoulder, and then at his father. “You think so?”

“I do.” Curufin met his son’s eyes squarely, waiting.

Celebrimbor’s shoulders collapsed and he sighed. “Very well, then.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking suddenly embarrassed. “I am sorry I came to you like this, you must think me hysterical. I just heard, and it upset me, and I thought, I thought –you might want to know. Foolish of me to think you wouldn’t have everything in hand, of course, but still I worry.” There was a slight movement in the dark room behind Curufin, and Celebrimbor broke off, looking over Curufin’s shoulder for the first time. “Is that…is someone else in your…?” He stopped abruptly, and colored all the way up to his hairline at the flash of light hair. “Who is that?”

Curufin glanced back too, his hand falling back to his side, for once at a loss for words.

But Celegorm wasn’t. “Why’s ev’ryone talkin’ in my room,” he said, loud and sleepy. “Bugg’r off, you bastards.”

Celebrimbor’s mouth shaped a small _oh_ as he recognized Celegorm’s voice, and Curufin realized what his brother was doing.

“This isn’t your room,” he said tautly, folding his arms as if in annoyance. “It’s mine.”

“Wha? Don’ be stupid, Curvo,” said Celegorm, rolling over and grabbing Curufin’s pillow and wrapping his arms around it. “’m in my bed.”

“No, you’re in _mine_. You stumbled in here, drunk as a lord, fell into my bed and straight into unconsciousness, you animal. I would have called the guard to forcibly extract you, but, as I said,” he leveled a mild glance at Celebrimbor, “I was simply trying to get a solid night’s sleep and was hoping to proceed without further interruptions.”

“Tha’s crazy,” said Celegorm, and belched.

Celebrimbor smiled in amusement, and with a hint of relief. “Sorry to contribute to your night of disruptions,” he said softly. “I thought, for a moment, someone else – never mind. I’ll leave you to your sleep now. Do you want me to try and get Uncle to his own bed?”

“Don’t bother,” said Curufin, already closing the door. “He’s impossible to move once he’s entrenched.”

Having double-bolted the door, Curufin dropped his robe over the back of a chair and slipped back into bed, where Celegorm immediately rolled over on top of him.

“Surprisingly quick thinking, from you,” Curufin murmured, as Celegorm kissed him like they’d been parted for years. “Well done. Though I wonder if he noticed there was no reek of alcohol.”

“You wonder too much,” said Celegorm, lips at the corner of Curufin’s mouth. “Do you honestly think he doesn’t know, anyway?”

“No,” said Curufin shortly. “And I wish to keep it that way.”

Celegorm shrugged. “Whatever you say.” He tucked his face against Curufin’s neck as Curufin pulled at his hair impatiently. “What should we do about Edrahil, do you think? I can take care of him, if you think him a threat.”

“Killing things is not always the answer.” Curufin widened his legs, trying to get Celegorm to take the hint. His arousal had returned swiftly, and desire curled insistently in his low belly. “Much as I know you wish it were. And like I told Tyelpe, I have the matter well in hand.” He slid a hand down Celegorm’s broad back, reaching low to pull Celegorm more sharply against him.

“I wouldn’t kill him,” said Celegorm indignantly. “I promised dear Ingoldo that I’d keep the kinslaying to a minimum while enjoying his hospitality. No, I would simply persuade sweet faithful Edrahil that his services might be more appreciated elsewhere. Say, Hithlum. Or Angband, for all I care. _Ouch_ , Curvo, what was that for?”

“Get in me already!” snarled Curufin, digging his fingers into Celegorm’s back. “I was so close when we were interrupted and now you are babbling on– I swear it is deliberate, the way you tease, the way you are only ever hasty when it suits you, why can’t you just – ”

“At least I can finish my sentences,” said Celegorm, unperturbed, and pushed into Curufin in one long thrust.

Curufin let out a gasp of relief and wrapped an arm more tightly around Celegorm’s shoulders. “ _Finally_.” He let his head drop back a little so he could watch his brother above him, sketched in the faint light of the moon. Celegorm’s fair hair spilled loose over his shoulders and his face was caught with concentration and pleasure. Curufin was seized with such sudden terrible love that it felt a great hand was constricting his chest. _How can I long so deeply when what I desire is here, above me? But more, more, I must..._ He leaned up, frantically, to cover Celegorm’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

“Harder,” he said, when he could speak again. His hand sought Celegorm’s buttocks and gripped the tight flex of muscle, trying to urge Celegorm deeper. “Brother,” he knew how the word affected Celegorm. “Brother, please.”

Celegorm shuddered. “Easy,” he grunted, bracing a hand by Curufin’s shoulders. “If you’re not careful, you’ll have me there too fast.”

“I don’t care,” whispered Curufin. “I am so close, so close, please…”

Celegorm groaned and caught Curufin’s lips in another bruising kiss. “Eru, you undo me when you beg like that.”

 _I know_. Curufin didn’t bother to answer out loud, sucking Celegorm’s tongue into his mouth. He wound his fingers into Celegorm’s hair, pulling insistently as he spread his legs as far apart as they would go and lifted his hips. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so desperate, so needy, but Valar, how he needed. 

 _Whatever you want._ Celegorm was breathless, wordless, moving faster now, the arm around Curufin’s low back so tight that Curufin found it hard to breathe. _Anything, anything for you_.

Curufin wanted to arch back, but he also didn’t want to surrender his brother’s lips. He locked his legs around Celegorm’s waist, his cock trapped maddeningly between their bodies, and sank his teeth into Celegorm’s tongue.

Celegorm came first, with a loud moan that Curufin was quite sure anyone in the hall would be able to hear, not that he cared anymore. _Let them hear, let them know, we are damned either way._ He pressed his hips up to take each pulse of Celegorm’s orgasm into him, wrecked and wanting, and Celegorm forced a hand between them to jerk Curufin’s cock roughly. It only took one stroke to send him over the edge.

He came silently, Celegorm’s open mouth devouring his panting breaths, and his fingers scored marks into Celegorm’s shoulders and buttocks.

Celegorm’s braced forearms kept him from collapsing fully onto Curufin, but his body came to rest heavily against the cradle of Curufin’s hips. Curufin hissed faintly at the sensation, his exhausted thighs trembling, but he did not push Celegorm off.

“You’ve ruined me,” murmured Celegorm, through swollen lips. “You beautiful monster.”

Curufin didn’t say anything, but tucked his head against Celegorm’s arm. Celegorm gave a sighing groan and rolled over, pulling out of Curufin – Curufin couldn’t keep a faint noise from escaping his lips – and collapsing to the bed at his side. Curufin turned over to look at him. His brother was beautiful like this, wild and disheveled and sated, his teeth glinting as he smiled a satisfied smile. He stretched out an arm and Curufin rolled into it. He usually liked his space after sex, hated the mess and heat and closeness, but tonight everything sent him towards Celegorm rather than away. He pressed his face to Celegorm’s chest, breathing him in, and felt a strong arm wrap carefully around him.

“So,” murmured Celegorm at last, voice heavy with pleasure and sleep, “save for the king, we are not trusted or liked in Nargothrond.”

“No,” agreed Curufin, closing his eyes and curling into his brother’s embrace. “So we must be doing something right.”

 

 


End file.
